


back to me, back to us

by kangsstop



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsstop/pseuds/kangsstop
Summary: "we promised to stay friends but we’re doing the same stuff we did when we were a couple and i don’t wanna point it out because i don’t want it to stop" post break-up au
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	back to me, back to us

**Author's Note:**

> woke up with this in my head, just wanted to pen it down~ hope it's decent :)

Minhyun pulled Dongho by the arm into his bedroom. He let go of Dongho's arm momentarily to close and lock the door behind him before leaning his back on the door. They gazed at each other's eyes in silence. Minhyun noted the confusion with a tint of worry in Dongho's gaze. Before Minhyun had second thoughts forming, he pulled Dongho by his waist and crashed his lips onto the latter's. Dongho subconsciously let out a sound of surprise.

The kiss was nothing but urgent, growing with need, especially on Minhyun's end. Dongho was still baffled, but tried his best to match the fervor of the kiss. 

"What's gotten into you?" Dongho said in between kisses. Minhyun, at the same time, was running his hands up and down Dongho's back and bottom. 

Minhyun moaned, and grunted as he squeezed Dongho's ass. "Nothing."

Dongho scoffed, smirked even. Before he could respond, Minhyun breathed out, "I just want you."

Minhyun hooked his index finger in between the space of Dongho's belt and pants, "I need you...so much." 

Minhyun grinded his hips, eliciting a long, satisfying moan from Dongho. Dongho opened his eyes a little to see what expression Minhyun had on his face. It was indecipherable and it frustrated Dongho. He groaned and hooked a finger in the space between Minhyun's shirt buttons, guiding the latter to the bed. Dongho swiftly turned both of them around and did not hesitate to push Minhyun on the bed. 

Dongho could be way in his head, but he was amused to hear a small whimper from Minhyun due to the kiss breaking. Dongho had a smug look on his face. He trapped Minhyun's body by putting his knees by Minhyun's waist and placing his body weight on Minhyun's legs. "I want you too," Dongho said sultrily as he grinded his ass on Minhyun's bulge. 

In a swift motion, Dongho had both Minhyun's calves resting on his shoulders and angled his hips to press onto Minhyun's ass. "But judging from this mood and your actions," Dongho leaned his body forward, his forehead resting on Minhyun's, "I'll be taking the lead tonight, aren't I?" 

Minhyun licked his lips and hurriedly captured Dongho's lips in his and nodded vehemently. Dongho smiled at Minhyun's desire to have him leading and taking care of his needs that night. "Your wish is my command, Minhyun."

Next morning arrived and Dongho was wide awake, lying on his side as he watched Minhyun’s face. Dongho watched Minhyun breathe ever so calmly, fighting the urge to caress the sleeping beauty’s cheeks or to run his hand through Minhyun’s soft hair. Dongho heaved a sigh, head filled with a bunch of thoughts he did not want to face. 

Minhyun stirred in his sleep and eventually woke up. He turned his face to look at Dongho, trying his best to conceal his surprise. “You’re… still here?” 

Dongho raised his brows. “Well, good morning to you too, asshole,” Dongho ruffled Minhyun’s hair and left a kiss on the crown of his head. He sighed again, the thoughts getting louder and more jumbled up. He got up from the bed and wore his clothes.

“I- I didn’t mean it like that,” Minhyun sat upright, eyes never peeling away from Dongho who was moving further and further away. He knew he should not feel bad, but with the history they once had, it was hard to not be conscious of the other’s feelings. 

Dongho, who was now in the bathroom, peeked out and asked, “Where did you keep the disposable toothbrush?” Minhyun scratched his head and responded in kind.

“Dongho… I thought you’d leave once you woke up, you know, like the usual,” Minhyun voiced out, unknowing of where this conversation might go.

Dongho used the guest towel to wipe his face, and exited the bathroom. “Thought you might want me to keep you company this time round,” Dongho shrugged and headed to sit at the end of the bed, an arm’s length away from Minhyun. He held his hand out, and Minhyun hesitantly took it. “Thought you might need me to stick around.” Dongho spoke his mind, and meant every word he said despite the current circumstances they were in.

“Whether you wanna admit it or not, something happened,” Dongho said, rubbing circles at the back of Minhyun’s hand. “You know I’m always here for you. I’m your best friend, Minhyun-ah. It doesn’t hurt you to rely on me more.” 

Minhyun furrowed his brows and pulled his hand away. He stood up and walked away from Dongho with his clothes in his grasp, into the bathroom. Dongho sighed once again, falling on his back on the bed. He closed his eyes and hummed his ruminations away from clouding his mind again. 

Soon after, Minhyun exited the bathroom, fully clothed with his bangs slightly wet. They locked eyes for a moment before Minhyun tore away to head to his kitchen to get himself breakfast. Dongho huffed and got up to follow suit, making himself a cup of coffee to the day right, he hoped. 

Minhyun sat at his dining table first, then followed Dongho, who chose to sit opposite the former, putting himself in the line of Minhyun’s sight. Dongho waited patiently for Minhyun to finish his breakfast, and waited some more for Minhyun to continue the previous conversation. They sat in silence, glancing at each other, hoping the other would speak first. 

Minhyun rolled his eyes and caved in, “You said it doesn’t hurt me? You-”

“But I’m your best friend!” Dongho’s voice was louder than he had intended.

“But how can that be when I want you to be mine again!” Minhyun cried out, eyes glassy. “Of course, relying on you more would hurt me. ‘Cause I’m still in love with you, you dimwit.” Minhyun fought hard not to let any tear fall, even if it meant that his vision went all blurry and he could not see what expression was on Dongho’s face. _Maybe that’s for the best_ , Minhyun thought to himself. 

“But we agreed to end everything, we left everything on good-” 

“Then why do we still keep doing this? Why do you still put up with this?” Minhyun was becoming frustrated with the whole situation. All of his pent up emotions and suppressed thoughts are slowly coming out. “What we have been doing for the past three months are not things friends should do, don’t you think?” His vision became clear again and saw Dongho’s blank expression on his face. 

Minhyun reached out to place his hand on Dongho’s. “Doesn’t this all mean that you still love me?” 

Dongho took a while to process what was going on. Once he did, he stood up and walked over to Minhyun. He held Minhyun by the nape and bent forward to kiss fervently. “I’ve never stopped loving you, Minhyun. Not even once.”

“Then why did we end this in the first place?” Minhyun murmured under his breath. 

Dongho chuckled and jokingly replied, “Let’s call it temporary insanity?” 

Minhyun squinted his eyes and chortled. He stood up to level with Dongho. “Whatever works, I suppose,” Minhyun lifted Dongho’s chin up and he swooped in for another kiss. This time, gently and tenderly, just like how it used to be. 

Dongho rested his hands on Minhyun’s shoulder while Minhyun’s hands were snaking down from Dongho’s chest to Dongho’s ass. Minhyun gave a generous squeez before breaking the kiss to whisper mischievously into Dongho’s ears, “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((NUEST FULL-LENGTH ALBUM IN APRIL LETS GOOOOOOOO))


End file.
